


Night in the Arby's Parking Lot

by aeronwyn



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeronwyn/pseuds/aeronwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it's the floating lights, or maybe it's the memory of their first meeting there. Regardless, there is something about the Arby's parking lot that brings out the shy sides of both Cecil and Carlos. </p><p>[Just a quickie. A not-G-rated Sequel is now up over here http://archiveofourown.org/works/920755]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night in the Arby's Parking Lot

Ever since that first night under the Arby’s sign (the night during which Carlos had almost died, only to be saved by that racist jerk, the Apache Tracker), Cecil and Carlos had made a habit of returning to that spot often. For one thing, the lights in the sky above the Arby’s sign unnerved many of Night Vale’s citizens, so they mostly had the place to themselves. For another, it was gloriously nostalgic.  
They lay on the hood of Carlos’s car, a slightly beat up old Chevy SomethingOrOther (Carlos couldn’t remember, and Cecil didn’t really care enough to find out). At any rate, the hood was large enough that they could lie back against the windshield in relative comfort. Carlos always lay on the driver’s side, and Cecil on the passenger’s. It seemed appropriate somehow.  
This was one of the few places that reliably made Cecil fall silent. When Carlos asked why, Cecil just shrugged and said, “We don’t need to speak in order to talk there. It’s just that kind of place.” And Carlos had to agree. The Arby’s parking lot lent itself well to holding hands and staring up at the lights in the sky, exchanging quiet sighs of contentment.  
Some nights, when it was a bit cooler, Cecil would scoot closer and rest his head on Carlos’s shoulder. Carlos would wrap an arm around his slender frame and plant the occasional kiss on his temple. Their fingers would find each other and entwine playfully.  
Some nights, they would fall asleep there, faces tilted up toward the lights in the sky. They would awake some hours later when the door to the Arby’s slammed shut for the night. They would exchange rueful smiles, sit up, stretch, and slide stiffly back into Carlos’s car.  
Every night, it was wonderful.


End file.
